In a high frequency data transfer systems, digital signal may be transmitted across a lossy channel. As such, the digital signal may experience increasing signal attenuation as the rate of data transfer increases. To reduce the signal attenuation, various integrated circuits may be employed within the high frequency data transfer system at the transmitter side or the receiver side of the lossy channel to amplify the signal as well as remove any resulting from the propagation of the digital signal over the lossy channel.